heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.07.23 - Hunting Down the Ice Cream Vendor
It's been downright hot and muggy in the Big Apple. With temperatures in the 90s and high humidity, many folks are opting to stay indoors and pursue activities that can be enjoyed in the luxury of air conditioning. Those that are out and about, however, are likely going to be seeking out cold drinks and cold treats- like ice cream. And that's exactly what brings the Hammer Industries CEO to Central Park in the late afternoon. Technically, it's not the ice cream that actually has Justin Hammer out in the park. He's looking for a specific vendor of the stuff, the myserious man who had been present in the park when some sort of human barbecue coal had descended upon it. Until recently the weapons manufacturer had regarded the cold projectile weapon, the 'Ice Cream Gun' as it was often called, to be some sort of bizarre novelty and hadn't paid it much attention. But recent events in Asgard and a need for weapons that went beyond the ordinary had him viewing the device in a new light. It could be downright useful against some of the fire-type creatures that the Asgardians could be facing. Upon a closer evaluation of the device, Hammer discovered a few oddities about it. Any residue that was left in it from the only time he had fired it was still there- and still frozen. In an experiment he loaded it with ice cubes and left the thing on his back balcony- they remained frozen. Instead of opting to try and reverse engineer it, which could take weeks, months or even years, the weapons man decided to try and find the original maker. And hopefully recruit him. With that in mind, Justin struck out on a walk to Central Park, hoping the hot weather would again bring the vendor out into the open. Due to the heat he has actually forgone his standard suit, wearing a simple pair of grey slacks and a white polo shirt with his company logo embroidered on the left breast. He heads down the path toward the Great Lawn, looking over any vendors that are present. "A great and mighty CEO looking for a common vendor like myself, I'm honored." The voice of the ice cream vendor practically booms as he seems to appear from thin air behind Justin. Yes. He knew that the man was looking for him and decided to wait until now to actually put in an appearance. "But you really shouldn't spend so much time looking for me. I might not have ever visited you again." He points out gently, with the tone of a father trying to gently chastise a child that had committed some minor infraction. The sudden voice behind him causes Justin to jump visibly. He turns to face the source, blinking as he looks the ice cream man up and down in mild disbelief. "How did you know I was looking for you?" he asks, his tone laced with suspicion. There's got to be /something/ weird about this guy, if he managed to come up with a seemingly magical weapon that keeps it's ammunition well frozen for days without any intervention. Hammer straightens his posture as he recovers from the jolt and puts his hands in his pants pockets. "Now now Mr Hammer. I assume you're wishing something from me so being all suspicious won't be that good." The man says looking at Justin smiling pleasantly,"But I'll answer anyway, I figured it would happen and so had a friend keeping an eye on you." He says pleasantly, his eyes watching Justin rather intently. At that Justin looks over his shoulder in a reflex action. He's already paranoid, and the vendor's comment about having a friend watch him causes the CEO flinch. "Uh, well then," is all he can think to reply, as what he really wants to say won't be conducive to a business discussion. Which is what Hammer hopes this will be, in the end. "Well, since you already knew I was looking for you, might I suggest we get down to business?" His words are accompanied by a toothy grin, an attempt to look friendly that partially fails. "Precisely. What exactly can I do for you?" The man asks placing his hands in his pockets and looking at Justin with a shrewd expression on his face. His eyes practically burn into Justin's eyes. "Something tells it is connected to the gun I let you keep." He says casually as he stands there looking relaxed, and the air around him cooling just a little as he fiddles with a ring on his right hand. Hammer shifts his weight a bit under the gaze of the other man. "You hit the nail on the head," he replies with a forced chuckle. Sometimes it's a bloody wonder how he ever managed to build any sort of a business, much less one as large and powerful as Hammer Industries. "It truly is a remarkable piece of equipment. Unlike anything I've ever seen before. I was amazed- and let me tell ya, that's a hard thing to do when it comes to weapons- by it. I mean, wow, I've been puzzling over if for a while now, and I still can't figure out how it keeps it's ammunition- Is that the right word, ammunition?- Cold. Really, really well done." Justin pulls his right hand from his pocket to motion while he talks. At times it seems like he's incapable of speaking without moving at least one of his hands. Blame it on all the sugar and caffeine. "It's a gift. I've done this sort of thing a few times. Normally it's more designed to create a living condition that is suitable for people and to stabilize thing." The man says seriously,"It's complicated and I am not sure that you have the technological level to be able to duplicate that sort of thing." His voice is gentle as he speaks. "Not trying to be insulting, where I'm from the level of technology is above that of this world, although the atmosphere isn't nearly as toxic." Hammer arches a brow as he looks over the vendor once more. So he's from somewhere with a higher tech level and a nicer atmosphere? He knew the other man pinged the 'weirdo-dar'. Again with the grin and the chuckle. "Yeah, New York doesn't have the cleanest air, but you get used to it after a while. Still better than 'Jersey." Was that humor? It's hard to tell sometimes. Justin doesn't show if he takes offense to the comment about not being as technologically advanced. He's been through this before, with Torbin Rins, and has mostly gotten over it. Mostly. "So getting back to the point, that's exactly why I was looking for you. I'm working on a top level project, highly classified, and your cryoweapon would be a perfect compliment to what I'm working on putting together. Now I'm a smart guy, don't mean to brag, but like you said, this is really advanced stuff. I could really use a smart mind with a focus in that field to put an edge on this thing." "If I help you I don't want you to use this weapon on humans. This technology could be used as such but I will not lend my hand to that sort of weapon making. I will only help you if this is to be a defensive weapon rather than an offensive one. I shall not be the one to give you the means to create an ice age." The man says looking at Hammer. Humans are still evolving and what not. Would Hammer do that? Well, of course he would. He doesn't have the reputation he does for nothing. Plus, if he has something he can 'ooo and awe' Pentagon with, he's going to do his damnedest to sell it to them. There's a slight wave of Justin's right hand as he answers. "No, no, defensive only. Very specific purpose. Though we may have to talk about the legalities of derivative works based on the technology. Because, if I may, it could have some amazing applications in other fields." "You do not gain the rights to my notes. You have rights only to the finished product." The man says smiling a bit,"That way if you do find a way to use it for other... purposes you'll have figured it out on your own and my conscious will be clear." Because he has every intention of making it as complicated as possible to figure it out. "Well, that's something the lawyers will have to work out," the CEO says with another dismissive wave. "So, with all that said, can I count you as being on board, Mister..." Justin's characteristic rashness and tendency to rush into things is glaringly obvious as is dawns on him he has no idea /who/ exactly he's dealing with. "Please excuse me, I'm normally better than this, but I can't recall your name right off hand. Must be the heat wave, it's been getting to everyone." "You can call me Aquilo." The man says smiling a bit,"Once the paperwork is signed, yes. And I'm sure that the paperwork is ironclad and will not permit any wiggle room for abusing the technology." He says shrugging a bit,"And I don't tend to notice the heat." He says absently, another usage of the device is the ability to maintain comfortable temperatures. Damn what people wouldn't pay for that sort of portable air conditioning. That could really put Hammer Industries into the civilian market and make the company a powerhouse in something other than weapons. That is, if Justin had any idea that the device Aquilo had even existed. It's probably a good thing that Hammer doesn't know. Smiling a bit broader, and a bit more honestly, Justin holds out his hand. "Aquilo, the pleasure is all mine. Lemme tell ya, I'm looking forward to working with you on this. I think this project is going to do a lot of good for a lot of people." "That will remain to seen." The man says although he does smile at Justin,"Here. This will allow you to contact me as you want." He says pulling a small card from his pocket and offers it to Justin,"When you want to help, just give it a call." He says before he just simply... vanishes. One moment he's there and the next he's gone. Justin takes the card with a smile, looking down at it. "Absolutely. I'll be in touch shortly to arrange for the background checks, and to get the paperwork drawn up by the lawyers. And of course to discuss your sala-" Hammer cuts himself off as he looks up from the contact card and finds he's talking to thin air. Blinking, he looks back behind him, then forward again. It's like Aquilo was never even there. Feeling slightly self conscious, Justin shrugs then turns and starts walking back down the path and toward the edge of the park. Time to head home and make some phone calls. Category:Log